


Call It a Love Concussion

by SaltyServal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bonk, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, I think that's all the tags, Kiss The Boy, M/M, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Training Camp, Why Did I Write This?, behold the power of the bonk, daichi you know you want to, haikyuu more like gay volleyball, more like suga pining, they cause problems, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyServal/pseuds/SaltyServal
Summary: “Suga, your set!” A shout jolted him out of his thoughts. He snapped his attention away from Daichi and back to the game. He thrust his hands up, prepared to send the ball to Asahi, who was already approaching the net.But he was too slow.The volleyball hit him square in the nose. He went down, and he went down hard.-Suga getting bonked by a volleyball because he was pining hard. Twice.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194





	Call It a Love Concussion

Koushi Sugawara liked to think that he was a fairly focused person. Once he was given a task, he set his mind to it, and worked until he could be proud of the outcome. That same notion served true for volleyball. Even though he wasn’t the starting setter, he still put as much effort he could afford into the team. He had to support the team, even if it meant cheering them on from the sidelines. 

That didn’t mean he quit trying. That didn’t mean he rolled over and gave up. He would still get to play, he just had to keep his skills sharp and become as diverse as he could. And it was working well for him. Suga hoped he would secure playing time in the coming matches. 

Training camps were the perfect place to prove that Suga still had it. Scrimmages and after hour training, matches and drills. That was what Tokyo Camps typically entailed, and Suga  _ loved  _ it. 

Karasuno had been invited to several over the past months, most of them in Tokyo. With the Spring Interhigh approaching, the team took as much practice as they could get. They were coming together, their defensive and offensive plays growing stronger every practice match. 

Suga sat on the bench, watching as Karasuno lost yet another match. The Tokyo teams were something else. They were another level of insane, their players and teams all having their own skill set that they had to adjust to. After completing yet another brutal round of the flying receives drill, Coach Ukai called them in for a meeting.

“You are all doing great…” Suga zoned out almost instantly. Nothing against his coach, but he wasn’t even  _ playing _ , therefore he found no reason to pay attention. He found his eyes wandering, until they fell to a rest on Daichi. 

The captain of Karasuno was another reason Suga continued to play volleyball. On top of enjoying the sport itself, it gave him yet another excuse to hang out with Daichi. He would never admit it out loud, but he had a  _ massive  _ crush on one Daichi Sawamura. He loved everything about him, truth be told. He loved the way he laughed, the way he talked, and just  _ everything. _ And no one in their right mind could resist those thighs. Or pecs. Or biceps. Or anything. 

“Suga, I want you to play.” Coach Ukai said suddenly, jolting Suga out of his thoughts. He gave a brisk nod. “Kageyama, I want you to take a break. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Kageyama nodded, too tired to protest. Suga couldn’t help but feel slightly elated. He would take any chance he got to play, and this was no exception. He high-fived Kageyama before stepping onto the court. 

“Who’s our opponent?” Suga said, walking up to stand next to Daichi. 

“Nekoma. Then we’re on the lunch break.” Daichi smiled over at Suga. That smile meant a lot more to him then he would ever admit out loud. The captain gathered the members that would be playing close. 

“This is our chance to redeem ourselves from the last…” Daichi paused. He counted off games on his fingers, sighing when they exceeded double digits. Suga snickered slightly when the captain lost count, throwing his arms up in defeat. “You know what? It’s just redemption. Let’s just kick their cat asses, okay?” 

“Karasuno, fight!” The team shouted, grinning. 

“Beautiful speech. Really inspiring.” Suga said to Daichi, a slight smirk crossing his face.

“Well, I do try.” He smiled back. “You better be ready to crush them.”

“Always am.” Suga nudged Daichi, pulling on his practice jersey. 

The game ran smoothly at first. Suga was surprised at how easily he fell into sync with the rest of the team, despite his limited playing time. He launched set after set. They weren’t close to the level that Kageyama was at, but it didn’t change how exhilarating it was to simply be on the court. They were tied with Nekoma in the first set. Suga hoped they could take it, if they could hold out a little longer.

He made the mistake of throwing a glance at Daichi. 

He was completely focused on the game, attention on the volleyball. Every dive for the ball was done with grace, and reminded Suga just how  _ absolutely ripped  _ the captain was. As much as he tried to look away, he simply could not take his eyes off of Daichi. The setter could not describe how much he wanted to kiss that man, to hold his hand, to just  _ be _ with him--

“Suga, your set!” A shout jolted him out of his thoughts. He snapped his attention away from Daichi and back to the game. He thrust his hands up, prepared to send the ball to Asahi, who was already approaching the net. 

But he was too slow.

The volleyball hit him square in the nose. He went down, and he went down  _ hard. _

“Suga-san!” 

“Sugawara!”

“Suga, are you okay?” 

“Ow…” Suga mumbled. He peeled open his eyes. There were faces crowding his line of vision, blocking out the light. He shielded his gaze from the harsh beams. His nose was throbbing. 

“Back up, give him some space!” A familiar voice shouted over the fray. The people cleared out, until there was only one left. Daichi knelt over Suga, gazing at him with concern. “Are you okay?”

Suga forgot how to speak at first. If he had been even more delirious, he definitely would’ve said something stupid. Like confessed to him on the spot stupid. Instead, he blinked up at the captain, and dropped his arm. 

“I, uh, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? You just got hit in the face with a volleyball.” Daichi offered him a hand. Suga grabbed it and let the other boy pull him up. 

“Yeah. I probably haven’t had enough water, and I lost my focus.” Suga forced a laugh, still smiling.

“Do you want to sit down?” 

“No!” Suga said sharply. “I can keep playing.”

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked worriedly. 

“Yes!”

“I’m calling a timeout anyway.” Suga sighed, but he knew there was no talking him out of it. Daichi’s arms were crossed, signaling the end of discussion. Suga grabbed his water bottle, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

\--

Suga told himself he wouldn’t get distracted again. He had to focus on the game. They actually stood a chance of beating Nekoma, to not having to do the cursed flying receive drill. He stole a glance at Daichi, who was grinning. They were thinking the same thing. Karasuno could win the game.

Suga tossed set after set, watching the spikers attempt to score. The Nekoma blockers were a force to be reckoned with. Kuroo’s read-blocking was incredible—Suga expected nothing less from the person who trained Tsukishima to block. They finally managed to score a point, sending the score to a tie once again. 

He wiped his brow, frustrated. He was already embarrassed from the missed set, and he did  _ not  _ want to suffer through more flying receives. Suga gritted his teeth, tossing up another set. He was not willing to lose again. Headache or not, he was still able to play. 

“You sure you’re okay to play?” Daichi still looked concerned, even though Suga had been  _ proving he could play _ for the past five minutes.

“Yes, I’m fine! I haven’t collapsed on the court, have I?” He rolled his eyes, preparing for the next round. 

“Alright, if you say so.” Daichi laughed. Suga loved that sound. He wanted to hear that laugh every day of his life. He wanted to fall asleep under the stars with him. He wanted to wake up next to him every morning. He just wanted a  _ life _ with Sawamura Daichi.

He supposed the first step was gathering the courage to actually ask him out. 

Suga could imagine himself on a date, easy. It was the whole  _ asking the person on the date  _ thing that made him nervous. There was no way in hell Daichi would go out with him, not with so many better options, so he resorted to daydreaming. He could imagine himself at a movie, going to dinner, He was faintly aware of someone shouting his name. Suga ignored it, still fantasizing about a date night. 

He should’ve listened to the shouting. 

The  _ second  _ volleyball of the day hit him square in the back of the head. 

“Suga, I’m so sorry!” Daichi said, hands covering his mouth in shock. 

Suga didn’t want to get up. His head was throbbing painfully. He cracked open his eyes and forced himself to sit up with a hefty sigh. Daichi had run to his side, kneeling down next to him. The captain’s hands brushed Suga’s own. He felt heat rising in his face, and mentally chastised himself. 

“It’s okay. No harm done.” He pushed himself to his feet and almost immediately toppled over. Suga’s ears were ringing, and his vision was swimming. He needed to sit down, but he couldn’t. He had to keep playing. The setter wanted to stay on the court for as long as he could… and he didn’t want to explain to the coach why he kept getting hit in the head with a volleyball. 

“Suga, you’re bleeding.” Daichi whispered in his ear. Suga’s hand flew to his face. Sure enough, when he drew back his hand, small blossoms of red dotted his hand. His nose was bleeding. He wiped it away, trying to hide how badly he was hurt. He couldn’t back down, not now. Daichi wasn’t easily fooled. He fixed him with a withering state. “You need to sit down.”

“But—“

“No protesting. Come on, I’ve got you.” Daichi slipped an arm under his shoulder, helping him walk to the bench. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a pack of tissues and handed them to Suga. He took them gratefully. 

“Thanks,” he said through the tissue, tilting his head back to stop the flow of blood.

“No problem at all. Can’t have my favorite setter dying on us.” Daichi winked at him. “Will you be okay here?”

“I’m fairly accustomed to the bench, thanks.” He responded dryly. 

“Right. You’ll be exempt from the flying receives—“

“No. I’m fine Daichi, it’s just a nosebleed. It’s almost stopped, see?” Suga pulled the tissue away, showing that the blood had, indeed, almost stopped flowing. 

“Fine. But I want you to get an ice pack.”

“I’ll get it!” Tanaka said suddenly. The second year ran out of the gym, sprinting toward the nurse’s office. Daichi and Suga watched him for a moment. The captain blinked in confusion. 

“He could’ve just let...Kiyoko do it…?” Daichi said, slightly confused. Suga had a sinking suspicion as to why he wanted to do it.  _ That sly bastard. He knows.  _

He never took Tanaka for the perceptive type, but then again he  _ was  _ the resident gossip man (excluding Suga himself), along with Nishinoya. ‘Twas the job of the second years, he supposed.

Tanaka returned a few moments later, holding an ice pack. He nudged Daichi away, only deepening Suga’s suspicions and fears. 

“I’ve got it from here, captain! Leave it to me.” Daichi sighed, but obliged. He called for Kageyama and Hinata, the two of them taking their places on the court. 

“Dude, you probably have brain damage at this point.” Tanaka said as he handed Suga an ice pack. He gratefully took it, choosing not to respond to the spiker’s comment. “How do you manage to get hit in the head  _ twice _ ?”

“The, uh, sun was in my eyes. Yeah.” Suga said, pressing the ice pack against his forehead. The cold sting from the ice was welcome, helping numb the pain in his head and push down his blush. 

“Does ‘the sun’ happen to have beautifully sculpted thighs?”

“TANAKA!” Suga gasped, whipping his head around to stare at the second year. 

“You aren’t denying it!” Tanaka pointed at him, a grin breaking across his face. “Ohoho, wait until I tell Noya—“ Suga stood up and punched him, hard enough to make him double over. 

“If you tell Noya, you’ll be running until your legs fall off.” He smiled sweetly, before returning to his spot on the bench. Tanaka blinked up at him nervously.

“You’re terrifying, you know that?” Tanaka mumbled, looking alarmed. 

“Yes, I’ve been told several times.” Suga smiled sweetly. A whistle sounded, signifying the end of the match. He checked the score, seeing with a twinge of dismay that Karasuno had once again lost. He sighed and stood up, ignoring the spike of dizziness. 

“Guess it’s time to do even  _ more _ flying receives. Whoop-de-do.”

\--

“Anyone else tired of the pining between Sawamura and Suga?” Kuroo asked, setting down his lunch tray next to Kenma’s. Bokuto plopped down next to him. 

“Yes.” Akaashi said, throwing a glance at Bokuto’s tray, likely checking it to make sure it was decently healthy. 

“They’re so dense, it’s sad.” Kenma commented, still looking at his game. Kuroo sighed, reaching over the table and took it away. Kenma let out a whine of protest, grabbing for it.

“Not until you finish.” Kuroo said, tucking the DS into his pocket. Kenma let out a string of quiet curses, but ultimately obliged and began to eat. 

“We need to get them together. Like now.” Bokuto concurred with a nod of his head. Akaashi rolled his eyes, already sensing a bad idea in the making. 

“Shouldn’t we just let this happen naturally? I know I said I was tired of the pining, but…” Akaashi trailed off, looking uncomfortable. 

“No way! I think I’ll  _ die  _ if they don’t just get together!” Bokuto declared dramatically, flopping across the table. He looked over at Akaashi with pleading eyes, pouting slightly. 

“Is it really our business?” Kenma asked quietly. 

“ _ Yes _ !” Bokuto and Kuroo shouted, looking alarmed at the prospect of  _ not  _ getting involved. Akaashi rolled his eyes, exchanging a disappointed look with Kenma. 

“Fine. What do you propose we do, then?” Akaashi said, crossing his arms. 

“Well…” Kuroo said thoughtfully. “There’s two setters here— you and Kenma— and two captains— me and my bro Bokuto. We can talk to Sawamura, and you two can pester Suga?” He suggested. 

“Are you sure  _ both  _ of you should go to Sawamura? That seems…” Akaashi grimaced 

“Chaotic? Ill-conceived? A plan fated to fail?” Kenma suggested, pushing his plate away. “Kuroo, I’m done, give me my game back now before I beat you up.” Kuroo put his hands up and dug the DS out of his pocket. He handed it back to Kenma, who gave him a brief nod.

“Well… it’s still the best idea. Less conspicuous.” Kuroo offered. 

“Right. Don’t do anything stupid, then.” Akaashi said with an air of irritation.

“Don’t look so glum! We’ve got this! Operation Daisuga is a go!” Bokuto jumped up and grabbed Kuroo’s arm. The two captains ran off, cackling all the way. Kenma glanced up and stood up with a drawn out sigh. 

“Guess we have a setter to find.”

\--

Daichi was really tired of doing flying receive drills. 

They were exhausting, and if he was being frank, humiliating. 

He would’ve taken hundreds of flying drills over what happened during the lunch break. Daichi had been minding his own business, enjoying his food, trying to think of ways to  _ stop losing every single damn match _ , when he was approached by none other than Tetsuro Kuroo and Kotarou Bokuto. He sighed, already feeling an oncoming headache. Despite the internal pain he was about to put himself through, he turned to the other two captains and smiled cordially. 

He should’ve run when he had the chance. 

“Heyyyy, Sawamura!” 

“Hello Kuroo. How are you?” 

“Always so formal. I’m fine, thank you. Just had to help the team with Chemistry homework. The usual.” Kuroo said. “ _ Not  _ doing flying receives.”

“Shut up.” Daichi scowled, crossing his arms. “We’ll win next time. Suga won’t get hit in the head.” 

“Speaking of that lovely setter— will you stop pining for Sugawara and just  _ ask him out? _ ” Kuroo slapped Daichi on his back. The Karasuno captain shot him a withering look. 

“Am I  _ that  _ obvious?” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Daichi thought he was decent at hiding his thoughts. He tried to appear completely focused on the game he was playing. 

“You were looking at him the entire set.” Kuroo deadpanned. “I bet even Bokuto picked up on it.” 

“Hey hey hey, did someone say my name?” Speaking of the devil, Bokuto materialized next to the Nekoma captain. The two captains exchanged matching cheshire grins. 

“Bokuto, my bro, did you notice where Sawamura’s focus was during the practice game?”

“Kuroo--” Daichi began, his face turning red. 

“Bro, it was on his setter, right? The sexual tension was  _ so  _ obvious!” Bokuto said, cackling. 

“Bingo! Now, how do we help our poor, lovesick captain get his man?” Kuroo crooned, patting Daichi’s shoulder. He shook it off, casting a glance at Suga across the court. 

“I don’t need or want your help, for several reasons.” Daichi said dryly. “First off, I hit him in the back of the head with a serve. He’s probably pissed--”

“No, he isn’t. Trust me.” Kuroo said, rolling his eyes. “He would’ve beat you up if he was.” 

“Second off,” he continued speaking, ignoring Kuroo. Granted, he was probably correct, but acknowledging that Tetsuro Kuroo was remotely accurate in  _ any  _ romantic situation was a sin in itself. The guy was a chemistry nerd, that fact was enough to make Daichi skeptical as to his true knowledge with love stories. “Look at that, he’s staring at Kiyoko. He clearly likes  _ her,  _ not me.” Daichi protested, crossing his arms. 

“He’s making eye contact with you.” Kuroo said flatly. Daichi lifted his head. Sure enough, Suga was looking at him, an odd glimmer in his eyes. He ducked his head back down sheepishly. 

“Doesn’t mean he  _ likes me _ , likes me.” 

“You’re so fucking dense.” Kuroo shook his head, sighing. “A lost cause. Hopeless romantic. You’re never gonna get the guy if you don’t  _ try. _ ”

“Shalalala my oh my, looks like the captain’s shy, you gotta kiss the boy~” Bokuto sang as he poked Daichi, nudging him to the other side of the court.

“Bokuto, stop!” Daichi snapped, jumping out of the way. “He’s starting to stare…” he mumbled, his face heating up again. 

“He already was, we’re just helping you out! Come on, let’s go.” Kuroo grabbed Daichi’s wrist and dragged him over to where Suga was standing.

“Sugawara!” Bokuto ran over. He started herding the setter over to Daichi and Kuroo. 

“Bokuto, if this is about stealing Hinata…” Suga said in a low tone. 

“Nope! It’s about you! And Daichi!” 

“Bokuto.” Daichi said in a warning tone. Bokuto, oblivious to the danger, opened his mouth to speak. Daichi did the most logical thing he could do in that situation: grab him and drag him back to Kuroo, muttering hurried apologies to Suga. 

“Bro, why’d you do that?” Bokuto said, sounding genuinely confused. 

“Because I don't want Suga to know!” He hissed out, glaring at the Fukurodani captain. 

“But… why?” Kuroo asked, looking genuinely confused. “Dude… he clearly likes you.”

“Yeah--well--” Daichi sputtered out, looking away. “You don’t know that!” Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged an exasperated glance, for reasons the Karasuno captain couldn’t fathom. 

“But--”

“Nope! I’ll see you later, goodbye, stay  _ out  _ of my love life. And no more singing!” Daichi turned around and marched off, determined not to even throw a single look at Suga or the other captains. 

\--

Suga wiped his brow and grabbed his water bottle. They lost the practice match against Nekoma, once again. The flying receives were nothing short of torture. His arms felt like falling off, and his legs were jelly. His head still hurt from being hit not once,  _ but  _ twice in the head with a volleyball. Losing the match just added salt to the wound. 

He just wanted to lay down and take a nap, but the universe had other plans. The universe being Keiji Akaashi and Kozume Kenma. 

The two setters approached him as he was preparing for the next match. He was surprised at first that they elected to stand with him, but enjoyed their company nonetheless. He smiled warmly. Kenma sat down on the court, sitting cross-legged and holding his DS. Akaashi looked down at it, watching him play for a moment, before turning to Suga. 

“Are you okay? You got hit twice in the head today.” He asked, tilting his head. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It wasn’t that bad!” Suga laughed slightly. He rubbed the back of his head, ignoring the dull pain. The second year scrutinized him, glancing him up and down, in obvious disbelief. 

“Years of dealing with Bokuto have trained me to pick up on small details.” Akaashi said simply. “Keep using the ice pack.” 

“What are you, my mom?” Suga shot back, still smiling. “Trust me, I’ll be fine. It could’ve been a lot worse.” Kenma made a  _ hmm  _ sound, still not taking his eyes off of his game. 

“As long as you don’t have a concussion or something. Daichi did a nice job taking care of you. As a good boyfriend should.” Akaashi commented, glancing back at Kenma’s DS. 

“Oh… we aren’t dating.” Suga mumbled, looking away. 

“Oh, sorry. I just assumed you were, given how close—“

“Wow. Imagine not having a boyfriend.” Kenma mumbled, cutting Akaashi off, not looking up from his video game.

Suga took back what he said about enjoying their company. 

“I can’t relate.” Akaashi nodded, agreeing with the other setter. He easily flowed with the conversation, changing topics as if they had been planning it.  _ Which they likely had been. _

“It’s a great thing. Lots of cuddles.”

“And free hoodies.”

“And s--” 

“Don’t finish that.”Akaashi sharply cut Kenma off. “There are first years present.” 

Suga choked on his water, marveling at the two second years. Both maintained a perfect mask of innocence. 

“What are you implying?” He sputtered, once he recovered from Kenma’s near-comment. 

“You could have all of that if you wanted it. If you stopped thirsting over your captain and asked him out.” Kenma tilted his game, navigating the pixel character over the screen. Akaashi peered at it, uninterested in the flurry of expressions crossing over Suga’s face. 

“I--  _ what _ ?” 

“Suga, it’s painfully obvious to why you kept getting hit in the face. You were staring at your captain--specifically his thighs.”

“I was not! What-what makes you say that!” Suga coughed into his arm, trying to hide his increasing blush. 

“I pride myself in how observant I am. They call me Nekoma’s brain for a reason, after all.” Kenma sighed as his character was killed. He set the game aside and looked Suga in the eyes. “And he was staring at you back.” 

“No he wasn’t, I would’ve seen.” Suga leaned against the gym wall.

“If you had been looking a little bit higher, probably.” Akaashi commented. 

“Akaashi!” Suga buried his face in his hands, feeling the heat rising in his face. The two other setters still maintained perfect masks of indifference. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. Akaashi and Kenma were still looking at him, as if they were waiting for him to say something. Suga sighed, and removed his hands from his face. 

“Listen, I just...I really like him. I want him to kiss me, and I want—“

“You won’t get any of that if you don’t ask him out.” Kenma put aside his game and stared Suga in the eye. It was rare to see the second year setter with such ferocity in his gaze. 

“I’m pretty sure he likes someone else.”

“Who? Who could he  _ possibly _ be making eyes at besides you?”

“Michimya.” Suga mumbled the name, a stab of bitterness running through him. 

“Suga, she’s a lesbian.” Kenma deadpanned. 

“How do you know?”

“Hinata told me that Nishinoya told him that Asahi told him that Daichi told him that Michimya was planning on asking her co-captain out. Thus, she is not a problem.” Suga blinked, momentarily moving the pieces together. 

“Oh.” He managed to say, dumbfounded. Had he really read Michimiya  _ that  _ badly? 

“Why don’t you go confirm it with Asahi.” Akaashi suggested, sensing his doubt. Kenma nodded in agreement. 

“Fine then.” Suga sniffed, and then strode off to where his fellow third year was standing with Nishinoya. He saw Suga approach and winced. Noya caught Suga’s eye and smirked, as if he was reading the question on his mind. Tanaka probably spilled the beans to him, which would only seal the death warrant of the second year. 

“Hey Suga… how’s your head?” Asahi asked, looking down at him. 

“Fine, thanks. It was only a volleyball, not like I got hit in the head with a rock.” Suga responded with a shrug, keeping his gaze level. This seemed to make Asahi even more nervous, his eye twitching to the left. 

“Yeah true. So, what’s up?” He said tersely. He kept throwing glances in Noya’s direction, wringing his hands together nervously. Suga ignored it, too focused on his inquiry.

“I have a question.”

“What is it?” Asahi said, sounding even more nervous than before. 

“I was wondering if--” 

“I’m sorry! It was me and Nishinoya!” He cut Suga off suddenly. Suga blinked at him, confused.

“Wait-- what were you and Nishinoya doing?” 

“That’s… that’s not what you were going to ask?” Asahi said, looking mortified.

“I’m very confused but intrigued, what are you talking about?” He said, leaning against the wall. 

“I thought-I thought you-” Asahi sputtered, struggling to form words. Suga sighed and punched him lightly. “OW!” He yelped, and looked at Suga, mournfully rubbing his arm. 

“Just spit it out!” 

“I--I thoughtyouweregonnaaskifmeandNishinoyadiditinthecloset.” Asahi mumbled, keeping his eyes on the gym floor.

“ASAHI! I did NOT and was NOT GOING TO ask about what you and Nishinoya did in the closet! Why would you even think that?” The last sentence came out high-pitched, Suga’s shock obvious. Of all the people he thought to “do it,” he never would’ve put Asahi on the list. 

“I’m sorry!” He wailed, his face turning red. Asahi buried his head in his hands. “What was I supposed to think?”

“That I wasn’t going to ask about that?” Suga offered, rolling his eyes. “Listen- you can do whatever you want with him, but I don’t want to hear about it.” 

“Fair point.” Asahi conceded, his face less red. “So, what was your question?” 

“I was just wondering if Michimya liked Daichi.”

“She’s a lesbian, Suga. I thought everyone knew that?” Asahi responded, looking vaguely confused. 

“Clearly I did not.” Suga said dryly. “Thanks.”

“Why did you want to-- oh. I see.” Asahi smirked slightly. “Maybe next time it’ll be you and Daichi in the closet--”

“Shut up, Asahi.” 

—

“Operation Daisuga is falling apart. They won’t even look at each other!” Bokuto groaned, watching the two Karasuno third years from across the gym. They were standing as far away from each other as they could. 

“I think we  _ may  _ have caused this.” Kuroo observed, wincing slightly.

“No shit, Sherlock. You and Bokuto singing that parody of “Kiss the Girl.” Really good job at keeping it on the down-low,  _ like we had agreed _ .” Kenma said dryly. He kept his eyes on his DS, not bothering to see the reactions of the other two third years. 

“I didn’t sing at all!” Kuroo protested, crossing his arms. 

“You didn’t stop him from doing it.”

“Fighting won’t get them to talk to each other.” Akaashi pointed out. Kuroo looked away sheepishly, and Bokuto scratched the back of his neck. 

“True. But we should at least do something—“

“I think our meddling just made it worse.” Akaashi said dryly, watching the two Karasuno third years closely. 

“True… but maybe if we just talk to them..” Bokuto said quietly.

“ _ No _ !” Kenma and Akaashi snapped. Bokuto’s suggestion was enough to draw Kenma out of his video game trance. He glared at the Fukurodani third year, before returning to his gaze. 

“Well… I’m going to try it anyway!” Bokuto said with a smile.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea…” Akaashi said flatly.

“Well, I’m with my bro!” Kuroo declared. 

“A terrible plan, really.” Kenma commented. Kuroo and Bokuto ignored him, the two third years darting over to the edge of the gym. Kenma put his DS aside. 

“This should be good. Wanna bet Sawamura punches one of them?”

“No, no. That’s more of a Suga thing to do. He’ll give them the dad talk at best.”

“I think he’s too tired to care that much.”

“Agreed.”

“Hey Sawamura!” Bokuto shouted, running over, Kuroo on his heels. Kenma could see the Karasuno captain wince. He felt a stab of pity for him, being subjected to the harassment by the other two third years.

“I’m sorry, but for safety concerns, I’m going to have to leave now.” Daichi stepped away, eyes flitting to the side. 

“No, no no no, wait--” Kuroo yelped, trying to stop Daichi. The Karasuno captain pulled away, quickly walking to the other side of the gym, eyes averted. Bokuto groaned, slapping his hand against his face. 

“We blew it.” 

  
“Not yet.” Kenma stood up and brushed past the captains, Akaashi hot on his heels. “Leave it to us setters.” 

—

Four hours after Suga’s revelation, he still had done nothing about it. Every time he thought about approaching Daichi, his legs seized up and he refused to move. And so he stayed rooted to the spot, every single time an opportunity presented itself, he shied away from it. 

Suga got to play a few more times that day, luckily managing to keep his focus on the game rather than Daichi. Asahi kept throwing him smug looks in a very Un-Asahi like manner. Despite the distractions, he managed to keep his eyes away from the captain during the dinner, and stayed away from him during after-hour training. The thought of talking to him was daunting, let alone  _ confessing.  _ He tried to be discreet, to keep his internal crisis a secret. 

Much to his dismay, Kenma and Akaashi picked up on it and went right back to harassing him. He saw the two second years coming and groaned internally, looking for an escape route. To his great dismay, the exit was blocked by Kuroo and Bokuto, doing God knows what. He cursed them under his breath before turning to his fellow setters. 

“Sugawara. What are you doing.” Akaashi said flatly, standing next to him. Kenma materialized on his other side, still holding his DS. Suga sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

“Cleaning up the gym.” Suga stooped down and picked up a volleyball for show, rolling his eyes. 

“Why aren’t you getting your man? The one who  _ clearly  _ likes you back?” Kenma mumbled, looking at his game. Suga blinked over at him, and then looked down at the volleyball. 

“I don’t know. I guess I’m scared of rejection.” He admired softly. He clutched the volleyball tighter. Suga hated to admit his weakness, his fears. He didn’t want to ruin his relationship with Daichi, and confessing had a  _ high  _ chance of doing just that. 

“He  _ won’t _ reject you, just trust us.” Akaashi counseled him softly, patting his shoulder. He muttered quietly thanks to the second year. 

“Just throw a volleyball at him. And then ask him to kiss you.” Kenma said with a shrug, eyes never leaving his game. The way he said it made it sound normal, as if it was something everyone did to obtain their partner. 

“What— _ why _ ?” Suga asked, looking down at the volleyball in his hands and back at Kenma. 

“It’s how I get Kuroo’s attention. It’s how I asked him out. And therefore, it’s how I got my boyfriend.” Kenma replied, tone even the entire time. 

“This isn’t  _ Kuroo _ , it’s Daichi!”

“No, really? I couldn’t tell at all! Their similarity is uncanny!” Kenma snapped back sarcastically. “I don’t understand you. Every opportunity has presented itself, all the stars have aligned, but you still just won’t shoot your shot!  _ Why _ ?” Suga was shocked by the normally impassive boy’s outburst. Kenma’s eyes were intense, the golden irises burning with questions. Suga forced himself to meet them, drawing himself up to face him. 

“Well… why do you care what I do?” 

“Because it’s depressing to watch you pine.

Being a hopeless romantic is depressing, and watching it is even worse.” Akaashi offered. Suga shot him a withering look, 

“I think he’s just too much of a chicken to do it.” Kenma said, his neutral look and soft tone returning. 

“I am not!” He snapped indignantly.

“Then throw the volleyball.” Suga glanced between the volleyball and the second years, then over at Daichi, who was still taking down the net. His back was to the setter, still engrossed with taking down the net. Kenma and Akaashi nodded at him, both of them looking much more awake than they had during the earlier games. Suga hadn’t realized how interesting his love life was to the second years. 

“Just throw it at him and ask him to kiss you. Easy. Simple. Always has desirable results.” The Nekoma setter instructed him. Suga sighed. This was a terrible idea, and yet… He took a deep breath. 

He threw the volleyball. 

It hit Daichi in the back of the head, and hit the ground with a thud. Twice. Time seemed to freeze. Everyone in the gym stopped moving. Suga gulped nervously as Daichi turned around, confusion in his eyes. 

“Suga!? What was that for?” Daichi yelped, rubbing the back of his head. Suga walked over, head held high. He could do this. He would do this. Daichi was an arm’s length away, looking slightly irritated. “Listen, I said I was sorry for hitting you with the volleyball earlier—“

“Can I kiss you?” Suga cut him off suddenly. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest. Blood roared in his ears, heat flushing in them. He could feel a blush rising in his face. Daichi blinked at him in surprise. 

“Come again?” 

“Never mind.” Suga said quickly. “Forget I said anything, it was just a dare let’s just pretend I didn’t say that. Sorry for wasting your time--” 

“Suga.” Daichi covered his mouth, cutting him off. Suga blinked up at him. This was it. He was going to be rejected, and he would have to swallow the shame and deal with the humiliation for the rest of the year. He mentally prepared himself, keeping his eyes on Daichi. 

“Yef?” He said nervously.

“I would  _ love _ to kiss you.” Daichi pulled Suga closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. He was faintly aware of clapping from the side. He ignored it, keeping himself firmly engrossed in the moment. When they broke apart, he smiled up at Daichi. 

“I have a confession to make. I may have  _ possibly  _ been pining for you all day.” Suga said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Is that why you kept getting hit in the head with volleyballs?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. Suga sighed, looking away.

“Maybe...” 

“You could’ve just told me you know.” 

“What about Bokuto’s parody of ‘Kiss the Girl?’ I have a feeling that wasn’t about Akaashi.” Suga teased him, poking his side. It was Daichi’s turn to blush, a pink hue spreading across his face. 

“Owl-haired dumbass.” 

“Thank  _ god _ you two FINALLY kissed! It was torture watching you pine all day.” Akaashi commented from his designated spot in the corner. A rare flash of emotion was on the second-year’s face.

“You and Kenma bullied me into it.” Suga deadpanned. Akaashi shrugged, not looking the slightest bit guilty.

“It worked, didn’t it?” 

“Yes, but that’s not the point—“ 

“Are you dating now?” Kuroo cut him off, walking up, a smirk crossing his face. Daichi rolled his eyes, keeping his arm around Suga’s shoulders.

“Yeah Daichi, are we dating?” Suga asked him, smiling up at him. Daichi leaned down and kissed him again. 

“Yes, I think we are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am an angst writer I swear
> 
> i was gonna. make it 1k words. but i kept typing. and it got long. 
> 
> Daisuga is my favorite ship i love them so much.... I melt at the thought of them FDJGSD
> 
> another summary for this one shot: Bokuto and Kuroo annoy Daichi into confessing while Kenma and Akaashi straight up bully Suga. Behold the power of the volleyball bonk. 
> 
> anyway thanks to my lovely beta spice for suffering through this with me!! Couldn't do it without you
> 
> stay safe out there!


End file.
